A Magical Adventure DISCONTINUED
by RandomKid23
Summary: Lucy get's kicked out of team Natsu for Lisanna (Just him and Lisanna) and she's actually pregnant. As she goes along her journey a dark guild comes and send them into a world where natsu never brought her to fairy tail but instead it was GRAY. how will she get back to her world. IT'S NALU ALSO NO GRALU IN IT only 1% of it is. Also I do not own image all right to whoever owns it :)
1. Heartbreak

**Hello everyone this is my FIRST STORY so go easy on me. Also sorry if I don't update often school work** **so anyways onto the story.**

 **also i do not own fairy tail**

Lucy P.O.V

Today is a very special day for me it's my 21st birthday and I plan on spending the whole day with my boyfriend yes I said boyfriend, and his name is Natsu Dragneel yup we're together we hooked up right after the nirvana incident anyways I hope we can spend the whole day together because ever since we got back from Edolas he's been distant from us well mainly Happy and I but to ALMOST everyone else he's been with them normally I almost feel like he's avoiding me for some reason, we haven't even spoken for 2 weeks now and I'm getting quite annoyed. I don't think anything's wrong with him but I hope it's nothing to serious.

Nobody P.O.V

But Lucy was wrong something was wrong with Natsu and it will only be a matter of time before Lucy finds out Natsu's secret… he's **cheating** on her with none other than (you guys know already it's obvious)

 **LISANNA STRAUS**

At the guild…

Right now as Lucy was on her way to the guild and she wouldn't want to see what was happening there right now… Natsu and Lisanna were having a full on make out session everyone was cheering except a few people with the look of disgust on their faces they were Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Pantherlily, of course master, and even Happy, and Mirajane. Mira was happy that her sister finally got a boyfriend but when she found out it was Natsu she couldn't feel any more disappointed in her sister and that's also the same reason why Natsu and Happy haven't talked Happy felt so bad for Lucy and he didn't even want to see Natsu. All of them knew that today was also Lucy's birthday that why they were hoping that she won't come to the guild until Natsu and Lisanna's make out session was over. "I can't believe Natsu would do this to Lucy" said Gray looking over to the couple in disgust. "yea I thought he really loved Lucy," Juvia said with some tears in her eyes even Juvia was sad even though she called her love rival it's now a joke all of them started discussing about the couple until the guild doors burst open and they turned around to Lucy standing there with tears in her eyes, master was looking down on his "children" as he knew something bad was coming today.

Lucy P.O.V

I stood there in shock Natsu and Lisanna were making out in the guild I knew something was off but I never expected he would cheat on me and Lisanna, I thought she was my friend I was frozen and was almost on the edge of crying ' _no… I can't I'll only look weak'_ I thought to myself but then I heard something I never ever thought I would here from Natsu. "You're out of the team you we're just a replacement for lisanna you little slut," I was stunned what happened to the Natsu that cared for his nakama? The Natsu that would never treat his friend badly? What happened to the Natsu I loved? I looked around everyone was laughing except a few people, (you know who they are) I was happy I few people cared for me but I couldn't take it anymore I quickly unfroze and made a dash for my apartment.

I couldn't believe what he did and I had amazing news I was pregnant with his child after many hours of thinking I made a final decision I couldn't exactly take care of my child or children here so I have to leave Fairy Tail. I took some sheets of paper and started making letters to Gray and Erza, Wendy and Levy and Natsu and his was sure the longest it took a while to figure out what to say but in the end it was pretty easy now I had to think what guild can I join or where can I go but I didn't really want to join a new guild so I'll just take my days as they go time passed and it was already really late. I slipped on my PJ's and went off to bed.

The next morning I woke up shivering like usual It hasn't been the same since Natsu doesn't sleep in my bed anymore and Happy never came home last night which was weird I guess he thought I needed space so he stayed with Wendy and Carla. I walked to the guild crying I really didn't want to leave but I couldn't raise my child here even if I did natsu would eventually find out and I wouldn't want that just yet. As I made my way inside the guild it was empty no one was there except master and mira I quickly walked up the stairs to master's office so mira wouldn't see me and ask me questions and I wouldn't want that I mean she's scary when she interrogates me especially when it's about love. I knocked on the door and heard a little voice say, "come in," and I slowly opened the door.

Nobody P.O.V

The door opened inside master's office and he knew who it was. "what do you need my child," asked master in a worried tone hoping that it's not what he thinks he was very aware of what happened yesterday and he knew that she might think of quitting the guild he just hoped it wouldn't be too soon. "Master I wish to leave the guild." "okay I know how much pain you suffered so I will let you, but first you need to know the three rules. 1: never reveal any sensitive information about the guild. 2: never use any former contacts from the guild for personal gain and finally Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you… live," master said in tears as he started breaking down, "okay master and you can you this communication lacrima to contact me when you want also only tell the ones that didn't ignore me no one else unless they figure it out," "okay lucy remember you're always family to us I hope you return soon."

With that lucy made a dash outside the guild shedding a few tears while awaiting what comes next.

 **That's it review pls. Next chapter is coming soon so yea and there** **MIGHT** **be a poll for gender also I'm doing a story collab with, nalufan21 so follow to her along with me.**


	2. an alternate universe?

**Hai everyone I'm here with a new chapter hope you enjoy. Thank you: Rokudosatoshi, and nalufan21 for their reviews and Lucy-Tiger Wolf for following since they're the first to follow or review. also I might add a bit of GraLu sorry I don't like it either but the story WILL be better with it.**

Nobody P.O.V

Lucy was unsure of what was going to happen but first she had to take care of her unborn child she thought about going to lamia scale since chelia can help with her healing magic but then she thought that they might tell Natsu or someone else. Then she suddenly remembered that she can go in the spirit world I mean It would be easier but then she remembered one day is three months she then remembered an old cottage she owned in the woods by a waterfall, 'that would be perfect,' she thought and she was glad she still remembered where it was or else she would have nowhere to go.

Lucy started packing with the help of Virgo of course they packed clothes some food and water and Lucy was grateful she took a bunch of jobs before she left or else she wouldn't have enough jewels for a living. Once she was done packing she bought her train ticket and started heading to Margaret Town (that's an actual town in the series if you didn't know) which is right beside the forest where the cottage was located.

Lucy P.O.V

Once I arrived I felt like I was home. All the old furniture was there and I was happy for that and there was a garden too. It was just big enough for the baby. Once I got settled in I felt a strange dark magic I was unsure where it was coming from but I don't think it's anything bad.

I wanted to visit the town to get some baby stuff since I had about 10,000 jewels left over till I needed to work. I saw so many people none I knew of but then I felt that dark magic again the second time and now I think its actually something suspicious. I then heard a voice, "come closer child I sense great power from you," I could tell it was a male I followed the voice in curiosity which led to an abandoned house in the far side of town I kept my hands on my keys and slowly walked in. I got in and was led downstairs I didn't want to go anymore so I quickly rushed outside but the door slammed shut. It was locked… I couldn't get out. I was terrified right now I didn't know what to do I don't want me or my child to get hurt. I felt my body moving on my own unsure of where to go I went downstairs unsure of what lies beneath. The moment I get downstairs some potion goes off and before I can call one of my spirits I get sucked into this strange portal. I quickly panic but before I lose conscious I'm in Hargeon Town where me and Natsu met.

I don't know why I'm here but then I hear that voice again, "you're in a universe where natsu never brought you to Fairy Tail but someone else did," "who and is this the past just except natsu it's someone else and where's my child," "don't worry it is the past but it's special in a different world your baby will still be born and nothing here changes the future," okay that's good to know but then I thought something, "WAIT…. HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GET BACK," "you must do the events of everything you did at fairy tail except you will go back right after the nirvana incident but don't worry the Lucy from this world will be here also NO ONE WILL NO ABOUT THIS except the people that didn't ignore you." Okay I'm fine with that. But then WHO brought me to Fairy Tail. I was about to ask him again but he was gone. So to summarize it up I have to live my life in fairytail on how it goes till after the nirvana incident… WAIT… WHAT ABOUT MY MAGIC. "you have your keys still so you wont get them on your journey and they the people you got those keys from won't be a celestial spirit mage." The voice said I was annoyed I was about to ask him about who brought me to Fairy Tail but he disappeared on me again.

I start to wander through Hargeon Town till I saw Bora you know him fake salamander. I guess I don't fall under his power this time. I go into the crowd and see many people, I don't see anyone from Fairy Tail though so I don't know when I'll see them maybe later. I stop when my stomach starts rumbling I forgot… I haven't eaten yet so I walked along the streets and found the restaurant me and Natsu first ate at, it still hurts a little when I think about him.

I'm so grateful my jewels are in my pocket my clothes even changed to what I was wearing so I guess anything on me when I met natsu is the same except the keys and whipped. "child your spirits know by the way." The voice suddenly poped in and out now I was furious one that person stuck me in this reality and two I can't even ask him a question. I start to order and got some food it's the first time I tried their food since when Natsu and I ate here he ate all the food well including Happy since I bought it for them. I started to think about this world, will I still be on team Natsu or will it be a different name, will levy and me still be best friends, or who will I end up with in this universe. So many questions filled my mind.

I suddenly saw a familiar face I can tell they were the one who will bring me to Fairy Tail. The person who I saw was the one and only GRAY FULLBUSTER.

 **Thank for reading pls review and follow also remember that I'll be posting the first chapter of my story collab with nalufan21 soon probably by the end of the month which is soon.**

 **-SilentEclipse23**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone this is chapter three of the story. Sorry I haven't uploaded but I was very busy with school also I added a HUGE twist in the story**

Lucy P.O.V

It was Gray out of all people, well at least the person was from team Natsu. But I wonder how would everything be different in this world maybe it might be the same, well let's see how it goes. I looked to see if Gray was there but he wasn't there anymore. But I also wondered another thing. What if the Nirvana incident never happened or some other things that happened in between? Wait… the Nirvana incident is obviously happening since the oracion seis haven't been defeated. At least that's assured.

I decided to go to where that fake salamander was since maybe Gray might be there. I went in to that even more huge crowd and went to the front. Suddenly I hear, "Igneel!" what the, who was that from? I clearly saw Gray and I know Natsu doesn't bring me to fairytail so who the heck is that cause Natsu is the dragon slayer. I turned around and saw Gray coming towards the crowd. WHAT THE HELL! Why the heck would he need to find Igneel I mean he is an ice wizard? Wait what if everyone switched attacked Gray powers? Anyways Gray was coming towards the crowd still stripping the as usual. The same thing happened that happened with Natsu, girls tried attacking him I thanked him and we talked but the talk was different from when I talked to Natsu since it was Gray obviously, he also asked something different, "so do you know anything about dragon sightings?" "why?" I asked wondering why he would know. "well I'm looking for my dad he's dragon who taught me dragon slaying magic," what the… so they did switch powers. Wait then what the hell is Erza magic?

We talked more and more till we parted the same thing happened with Gray with what happened with Natsu, he saved me from Bora and brought me to Fairytail and that's where I am right now.

At the guild… (real world) Normal P.O.V

Everything went back to normal. Or so it seems everyone was the same except a few people missing Lucy. they all wondered where she was and no one knew except master he decided to finally tell them where Lucy is, unknown to him that she is not in this world at the moment. "Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, and Mira please report to my office immediately." They knew it was about Lucy so they went to his office unknown to them that a pink or salmonid haired boy was following them.

"master is this about Lucy?" asked Gray. "yea is this about love rival," asked Juvia too worried about Lucy. "You are right it is about Lucy," master said in a serious tone. "she has… left the guild," he said bawling his eyes out. Everyone was shocked at his statement, especially Natsu he was so depressed that he immediately left to go downstairs. He had so much thinking to do.

Natsu P.O.V

Lucy… left the guild? Why, oh ya I cheated on her. I couldn't face the guild or even anyone else at the moment. I walked home almost starting to cry when I got home I heard a voice, "babe, you home?" it was Lisanna, I didn't need her right now and her voice is so annoying. I really need to be alone. "Natsu what's wrong?" I didn't reply. "is it cause that slut left, because you don't need her anymore you have me," she said in a cheerful voice. Now I was mad, "Lucy was not a slut Lisanna and it was my mistake okay," I yelled at her so loud that the whole Magnolia could even here it. "also we're through," I said to her emotionless.

I ran out as fast as I could be searching for Lucy just to apologise even though we might not get together but first I need some help.

Back with Lucy (in that other world) Normal P.O.V

Lucy was now standing in front of the fairy tail guild hall with Gray right beside her. ( **he brought her exactly how Natsu did BTW** ) she was incredibly nervous she would have to meet everyone all over again. Gray kicked open the doors and was met with a punch to the face from Natsu.

Lucy P.O.V

It's weird seeing everyone again, to bad Wendy, Gajeel, or Juvia aren't here yet I still have to meet them again but that's not important all I have to do is replay all the event up until after the Nirvana incident and I'm back home. I look around and I see a fight already started between Natsu and Gray it's weird seeing their fight since they switched powers, luckily though Erza comes to stop the fight and she still has the same powers.

"hello are you here to join the guild?" I turned around and saw it was coming from Mira-Jane. I nodded my head and told her where I want my fairytail mark and the colour. Gray and Natsu and Happy were the first ones to talk to me after I got my mark. Natsu still calls me Luigi at the beginning though and Happy is still Natsu's exceed. I quickly bought my apartment with my left over jewels that I luckily had and I entered my apartment but I was greeted by Natsu and Gray. "hi Luce/Lucy" said Natsu and Gray in unison which they quickly fought over. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS IN MY HOUSE!" I yelled at them even though it was no use since they would still stay anyways.

Normal P.O.V

"well Luce I was wondering if you wanted to be partners," Natsu asked. "I was just going to ask her that popsicle," gray shouted back which turned into a little brawl between them. "why don't we be a team?" lucy asked hoping they could be a team again. "sure Luce/Lucy," they said again in unison which began another fight which right after Lucy kicked them out.

' _same old Fairy Tail even though they aren't the same people I know. It's just like Edolas,'_ Lucy thought.

 **So hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if it sucked. Also I need a pairing for another story so whoever can give me a GOOD idea for the next chapter they can chose what pairing I'm doing for a new story I'm doing. Just PM me the idea and if it's good I'll PM you that you WON also it has to be a GOOD SHIP like NALU or GRUVIA any ways I'll try to post the new chapter soon. Review pls.**

 **-SilentEclipse23**


	4. A Changed Natsu

**Hello people, sorry I haven't uploaded but a lot of school work. Also the idea that won the competition will be in this chapter. Anyways enjoy the story of the anime I sadly do not own.**

AT THE GUILD IN THE REAL WORLD…

Natsu P.O.V

I need to find Lucy, but first I need help. I ran to the guild and saw hapy talking to pantherlily and Carla. I yelled his name but he didn't listin, so I grabbed him and pulled him outside.

"Happy I need your help," I said in a sad voice still missing Lucy but he wouldn't listin. "Happy please talk to me…" I started to cry, which shocked him, "please I broke up with lisanna and I'm going to find Lucy, but I need your help," I cried even more now, my two best friends wouldn't talk to me and more importantly I lost the one person I cared for the most.

"Natsu…" Happy said in a calm voice I started to feel relieved he said something to me. I was about to say something but then *SLAP* my cheek was red from a little paw, it was Happy, "YOU DON'T DESERVE LUCY, YOU BROKE UP WITH HER FOR A BI*CH AND NEVER APOLOGIESED, WHY THE F*** WOULD YOU THINK SHE'LL EVEN FORGIVE YOU," Happy yelled so loud but I don't blame him, I really messed up with Lucy and now I pay for it with Happy not even talking to me. "I don't plan on her forgiving me…" I mumble, "But I do plan on trying to in her heart again, no matter how long it takes! I don't give a dam if she doesn't forgive me but I will always still love her," I said to Happy while running to Lucy's apartment which made him shocked.

I got to Lucy's apartment only to find it empty with a few things on the ground. No Lucy couldn't have left Magnolia… I can't think of what I would become without her, I looked around and saw a little device on the floor. I picked it up and I knew exactly what it was. I fell to the ground not only the women I loved has left but I'll never meet my child. I continued to cry in pain and all I could think about was Lucy any my child.

 **Sorry this is REALLY SHORT I mean it's the shortest chapter I've ever wrote but I needed to put a chapter asap and I wanted one to just be on NALU since its my favourite ship in Fairytail and I hate any other lucy ships or natsu ships like GRALU and NALI. (don't judge me because I put that in my story) Also just wanted to say I DON'T HATE Lisanna just as long as she doesn't take Natsu from Lucy I'm fine. Anyways I'll put another chapter probably not to soon since holidays are near so just stay tuned for a new chapter.**

 **-SilentEclipse23**


	5. Missions

**Hello friends, I'm finally back for this story, sorry it took me so long to update and the last chapter might not have been that good so yea. Our teacher made us do a project in French so yea and I also been taking time to finish a form since I'm moving schools next year** _(If you know me in reality I actually am)_ **. Also I decided to reply to some reviews (I'm only replying for one of the reviews you put if you put more than one):**

 **NaLuFan21: Thanks for replying almost every chapter.**

 **Rebecca Frost: Thank you for wanting to slap Natsu.**

 **Jingerr: Thxs for letting me take my time in uploading new chapters.**

 **Hamster123: I read a bunch of these kind of stories so I decided to make my own.**

 **Guest (Red): I don't give a damn if my chapters are short I try to make each over 1,000 words which for some is hard to do.**

 **Now that that's over time to start the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Fairy Tail.**

 **Also this has MAJOR spoilers, for anyone who doesn't read the manga or isn't caught up with it you are getting major spoilers so be prepared to know about stuff.**

 **With Lucy in that other random world…**

Lucy P.O.V

I've been here for a few days and so far everything's going on the same as it was when Natsu brought, the same things were me and the team going to stop the Eisenwald guild **(A/N I'm not writing much of that since I hardly remember anything from that and I'm to lazy to watch the whole arc again)** some differences were some of the battles with some people like Everlue since he never had Virgo, I don't even know what magic he used.

Another different thing was the fact that instead of Natsu it was Gray who always snuck into my house, but Natsu would try to do it too but he (Gray) always stopped him which kind of felt weird because it felt like he liked me but I ship him with Juvia even though he doesn't like it, me and Mira are always talking about them A.K.A GrUvia.

Its weird I miss home; I know I'm home at my apartment right now but I miss the REAL Fairy Tail I was in even though I felt kind of ignored.

Right now I just wanna focus on my main mission, getting home. But that's not my focus at this exact moment, since we're going on that mission for Galuna island and for some odd reason it wasn't on the S-Class board.

Normal P.O.V

Lucy was in deep thought that she didn't even notice someone trying to get in her apartment through her window, and as you all know it wasn't Natsu.

"Hey Lucy!" Gray shouted to her which got her out of her thoughts.

"Oh hey Gray, are we going on that mission on Galuna island today," she asked in her cheery voice, and he just nodded before saying,

"Oh and Erza's coming with us since Master just told us it was an S-Class mission," he said in a really happy voice probably because he was excited it was an S-Class mission. _'Okay so at least we won't get in trouble and we shoud be able to win since we have, Natsu, Gray, and now Erza,'_ Lucy thought to herself smiling.

"Oi Lucy why are you smiling like that?" Gray questioned giving her a weird look.

"Oh nothing just thinking of something," she told him giving off a smile in the end. Which she was grateful that he didn't bud in.

"Anyways back on topic, what time are we going on the mission," she asking as a continuation of her first question in the beginning.

"Oh at 3:00pm sharp," he said before leaving.

Lucy just sighed and started packing for the trip.

 **Meanwhile in some random place…**

"Hey Boss how much more longer till we can get that kid to open the gate," said some really small guy.

"I told you our plan was to get her to this world so we can open the eclipse gate to go in the past," a taller guy said giving the midget an annoyed look.

"oh yea, but anyways why is she opening it."

"I already fucking told you, she is the ancestor of Anna Heartfillia one of the greatest celestial spirit mage of all time, remember I told you about how she opened the eclipse gate 400 years ago so the 5 dragons Igneel, Metalicana, Grandinee, Weisslogia, and Skiadram along with the 5 children they taught dragon slayer magic." **(A/N this was the MAJOR spoiler cause now you can guess why Gajeel wasn't able to get past that rune Freed created in the Battle of Fairy Tail arc also it technically proves that Natsu (Duh) Gajeel Sting Rogue and little Wendy are 400 years old)**

"Okay but whats the plan so far."

"Well first we get her and her team which is team Natsu to go to Galuna island which we already got them to do buy getting you to go invisible to get that mission off the S-class board." He explained thoroughly.

"Ya but whats gonna happen on the island it's gonna be the same as in her world."

"No because of the fact that we're gonna capture her and convince her to open the gate since she dosen't know what will happen if she does."

"Wait what is gonna happen once she does."

"You fucking idiot." He scolded him for his stupidness

"What… I just wanna know," he whined which earned him a smack in the head.

"I already told you we are gonna get the tenrou jade an ancient stone from tenrou island that Yuri Dreyer, Warrod Sequen and Pretch goldsomething **(A/N I forgot his last name)** tried to obtain but were stoped by Mavis Vermillian the first guild master of Fairy Tail and before you ask we are gonna use it to turn us into a beast to take over fiore just like Yuri almost did," **(A/N this part actually happened in Fairy Tail, it happened in Fairy Tail Zero which has now been turned into an anime series 2014 episode 91)**

"Okay but how are we getting there."

"Oh God you are really stupid, we're using the fucking eclipse door,"

 **Meanwhile in the real world…**

Natsu was looking all over Magnolia searching for Lucy but with no luck still couldn't find her, he couldn't even track her scent, he was in desperate need to see her again, her beautiful smile he always loved to see but without any doubt he thought he'd never see her again.

"Natsu!" he heard someone yell but he thought nothing of it, how could someone want to talk to him.

"Flamebrain get your ass over here!"

Natsu knew who that voice was immediately he turned around and found Gray and Erza running towards him.

Natsu P.O.V

Why the fuck would they wanna talk to me after everything I did to Lucy.

"Natsu we heard you wanna find Lucy," Gray told me which I was surprised at how he and Erza found out he saw my confused look and only said one word,

"Happy."

"Okay… but why would you still want to talk to me," I told him and started walking away till I heard Erza's voice

"Natsu we think we know where Lucy is!" he shouted to me, I turned to face him again

"You…know…where…she is." I said stuttering a lot which he just nodded.

"So that means I might see her again and my child," I said not realizing Gray and Erza were right in front of me.

"WTF Lucy was pregnant!?" they yelled in unison, so loud that I bet all of fiore could hear but anyways I just nodded to their well sort of question.

"Well then we've got to get her back," Erza declared glaring at me still probably still mad about what I did to Lucy but I was interrupted at my thoughts as Gray interrupted me.

"Natsu, we can tell you still care about Lucy so just come with us," I didn't know what to think, even after everything I did they're willing to help me. I just nodded my head.

"Okay then we leave in an hour okay, I think she's residing in Margaret town where lamia scale is so when we get there we'll ask them questions okay," Erza said in a stern voice. But I didn't pay attention all I thought of was Lucy and that I might be able to see her again.

Normal P.O.V

An hour later…

Natsu was super excited they were on the way to Margaret town and what was more surprising is that he didn't care about his motion sickness all he cared about was one thing,

' _I'll get to see Luce again and finally make her mine.'_

 **How was that? Sorry if the ending sucked I'm writing well finishing this late at night so yea. Also NO I'm not adding a lemon because I know some of you might think that with the last sentence. Anyways I just wanted to say that'll I'll be updating my stories in order and this is it:**

 **1= A Magical Adventure**

 **2= High School Lovers**

 **3= A look into the future of love**

 **4= My new zervis fic**

 **So yea I'm doing this so it'll be easier to keep track of what I updated last and stuff, and if you guys wanna know my new zervis fic is about what happens if zeref see mavis again and if you have any suggestions on a title I'll be greatful. Also check out my YouTube channel, I do some stuff on fanfic, my name is the same as my fanfic one. Anyways Bye and R &R ^u^**

 **-SilentEclipse23**


	6. Adventure Time!

**Hello again everybody sorry about the hiatus thing but I'm back and expect a bunch of updates. I AM NO LONGER ON HIATUS FOR MY STORIES! YAY! and that title for this chapter though.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR AQUARIUS WILL ALREADY BE BACK WITH LUCY…**

FAIRY TAIL…

Normal P.O.V

So what happened last time was Natsu along with the rest of the team went searching for Lucy with the exception of Lisanna who stayed behind for many reasons and one so she can learn that what she did was wrong.

Anyways the team was on the train headed for Margaret Town the place where Lamia Scale was suppose to be.

"Are you sure Luce's here?" Asked an overly excited Natsu who looked like he was trying hard to lose his motion sickness.

"Yup we got sightings on her from random people in the town," Gray told the motionless Natsu who looked dead.

"also if you're right about Lucy being pregnant than she should have gone there because of Chelia," Erza told him in a stern voice.

That gave Natsu hope that he would soon see Lucy again and his child.

But oh boy he was wrong…

They finally arrived in Margaret Town and Natsu instantly ran off and began kissing the ground like a baby licking a lollipop.

"Flame brain get the fuck over here or else we'll leave you," Gray yelled and Natsu certainly heard because he looked up and started running over to them screaming,

"OKAY LET'S GET TO LAMIA SCALE AND FIND MY LUCE."

"First of all Natsu… Lucy is no longer yours she is a free woman now," Erza stated.

"Well I'm gonna make her mine," Natsu smirked evilly. **(NO THERE'S NO LEMONS… IF YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU ARE VERY DIRTY MINDED)  
** "NATSU… YOU BETTER NOT BE TAKING HER INNOCENCE, AND GRAY I CAN SEE THROUGH YOUR PERVERTED MIND!" Erza yelled at the two boys before knocking them out cold.

"Geez Erza I didn't mean it like that… but you're right about one thing Gray has a perverted mind and that's why I call him a perverted popsicle," Natsu told her right before Gray gave him a punch to the face.

"Hey what was that for?!" Natsu yelled at Gray in anger.

"Will you guys stop it we have to go to Lamia Scale!" Erza yelled at them. Which being the two wimps they are quickly nodded in fear.

And so the three headed towards Lamia Scale.

MEANWHILE WITH LUCY…

Lucy P.O.V

We boarded the train and the ride was pretty funny as this time Gray had motion sickness instead of Natsu. So… he put his head on my lap which got Natsu pretty jealous as he was trying to put his head on my lap while also trying to pull Gray off but I strictly told him not to.

Anyhow we soon got off and I couldn't keep myself from laughing at how happy and joyful Gray looked when he got off the train since he was kissing the ground like a lost puppy just found his way home.

It just looked to funny that I couldn't stop laughing.

"Luce… don't laugh," Gray said giving me a pouty face that looked super duper adorable.

"Gray stop it with the pouty face… or else we're going on the train again," I told him in a stern voice which made him jump right up and say,

"YES MAM!" Which made Natsu, and even Erza along with me laugh.

We arrived at the port and we met a different sailor then the guy who was from the island like last time. Which was weird because people said that island had a curse… even though it technically didn't.

Anyways we arrived at Galuna island which once again Gray was kissing the ground and I still couldn't stop laughing.

Once we got off the boat it was already nighttime and that means the villagers technically turn into demons although only I know that but still… where are the villagers?

We searched for them for the rest of the day and we didn't find anything so we decided to camp out for the night since everyone was pretty tired from searching.

Luckily Erza and I shared a tent… good thing I didn't share with Natsu because that would be way awkward well for me. Since even though he cheated on me I can't get over my feelings for him. Since he well was my first love. (YASS NALU FOREVER)

After setting up we went inside the tent but I couldn't sleep… I closed my eyes and started counting sheep… but that didn't help one bit.

Suddenly I could sense magic power… one that equals the one I sensed right before I came to this world. I got up and went outside not wanting to wake the others. I don't want them getting into this problem just yet… wait I just remembered something that I should have done earlier… I can tell the people that didn't ignore me about this, but still I don't want them to get into this… this is my problem, not theirs. I don't want to endanger them since I still don't know if this person is good.

I started walking closer to the source and it was getting stronger every time. What exactly owns this power? I think it would be as strong as Natsu, Naruto and Ichigo combined **(A/N I just had to put this reference)**

The trail led me deeper into the forest and I was getting a bit scared as it was VERY dark and I almost couldn't see anything.

But then I saw a small light to my left and I suddenly felt a change in the magic source, pointing right at that area.

I don't know why but I was starting to run to the light. I felt like I was meant to. But it must be a trap. The only reason why I don't stop is because I can't, it's like I'm being pulled towards it with no way out.

I got to the light source and it was a cave. A dark and boring cave. The light was now gone, no sign of it anywhere along with the magic power I sensed.

I went inside out of curiosity and I didn't know what to expect but as I got deeper I could slowly sense that magic power.

Before I knew it I was completely lost in the darkness of the cave with only the magic power I sensed to guide me.

But it wasn't long till that power suddenly stopped and the lights went on. It was all so sudden as I took notice of my surroundings. Surprisingly I was in a room. I mean how the fuck is there a room in these caves?!

But my thoughts were stopped as I was knocked out cold and my mind went blank.

SOME TIME LATER (more like a few minutes)

Normal P.O.V

Lucy felt herself getting colder as she slowly woke up. Quickly remembering what just happened.

She sat up and quickly panicked as she was strapped to a metal chair. With the looks of it, looked like she wasn't getting out.

"Oh, looks like Heartfillia's awake," a voice said that Lucy clearly recognized.

"So, I'll finally meet that voice from my head," she said showing a smirk think that the guy is a weakling… even though he isn't.

"Just wipe that smirk off your face, you've already met me… and us," he replied in a devilish tone.

"Yup, we've fought before too," a feminine voice said and Lucy quickly recognized that voice. Just as a few figures started to come out of the shadows and Lucy couldn't speak.

Lucy P.O.V

Oh No! Not them, how the fuck did they get out of prison?!

Why… out of all the people they could chose it had to be…

 _To be continued…_

 **There now everyone hates me for those last two lines. Hehehe. I love cliff-hangers. Now was this chapter good or bad? You tell me. Anyways new chapter will be posted on Friday next week and that's gonna be when I post on this story so here:**

 **Friday = A Magical Adventure**

 **Saturday = High School Lovers (On RoWen)**

 **Monday = A Look Into The Future Of Love (ON ALL SHIPS)**

 **So those are when I'm updating on my stories. Also I'm not active as a beta reader because that's what I gave up for 40 days. But I will do beta reading for those who PM'd me a request before I gave it up. Anyways R &R and follow and fav too!**

 **Now for a random question**

 **Random Question: Who's your bae in any anime... (for me in Angel Beats! it's Hinata)**

 **-SilentEclipse23**


	7. The Truth

**Hi Guys heres the new chapter which WAS posted on a FRIDAY so I am keeping up with the schedule but for this story and the RoWen I will sometimes post late so yea…**

 **Also a few are wondering about Natsu's mood change… well that will all be explained here.**

 **Anyways onto this story…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy Tail**

* * *

MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD… THE REAL ONE

 **(Yes I decided to be mean and not tell you who the people are… yet)**

Lisanna was in deep thought… it's like something in her changed, she no longer had feeling for Natsu, all she could think about was what she did to Lucy,

Lisanna P.O.V (Yes… let's change it up)

How… just how could I do what Mira just told me… I could never do that to Lucy… I don't even remember doing it. Last thing I remember was me and Natsu going on a mission right after I came back and then we were attacked and I passed out after they threw some purple smoke bomb.

But Natsu… cheated on Lucy with me? How… just how could that be possible, he loved Lucy more than anything, while we were on the mission all he talked about was her.

"Mira?" I gently asked her which luckily she replied but in a kind of cold tone… but who can blame her.

"What do you want."

"Well… I don't remember anything of what happened since Natsu and I got attacked on a mission we went to."

"Oh… that mission, well Natsu brought you back to the guild but he was hurt badly and then he passed out, the next day when I came to check on you, Natsu was saying how he loved you, but he wouldn't break up with Lucy," she finished in a sad tone and then continued,

"Wait… how do you not remember?"

"Well while fighting one of the guys threw a smoke bomb but i don't remember the faces and then we pass…" but I couldn't finish as I was interrupted by a crash in a guild.

It was leading to the door a package fell out of the sky apparently and landed in front of the guild.

"What is going on here!" I heard the master yell out loud which people then started explain about the package that mysteriously fell out of the sky.

"Well then let's open it… it must be very important," he stated and then grabbed the package which once he opened it appeared to have only a piece of paper and then he left for his office.

LIKE TWO HOURS LATER… **(I'm obviously exaggerating)**

Okay… more like 2 minutes…but the master called Mira and I to his office.

"Master…" I started to say as I was starting to enter the room… "Why do you need us."

"Well we have good new and bad news… the good news is that Natsu and Lisanna didn't cheat on Lucy," he said which I was sooooo relieved, I didn't hurt Lucy… technically but then.

"As for the bad news… well take a look," he said before handing Mira and I a piece of paper that had writing on it.

I took it and as I started reading it I couldn't be in deeper shock.

 _Well hello Fairy Tail… well I heard that little Lisanna and the she-devil Mira are onto us… well you don't have to worry all will be over soon once we get your precious Lucy to open the Eclipse Gate… well you don't need to know why… all you need to know was thank you Natsu and Lisanna for getting Lucy to come to us… OUR WORLD… well now and now the only way for getting her back is seeing the REAL guild which is now impossible… also we're the ones who made Natsu cheat on Lisanna… but I guess what was suprising is that salamander and Lisanna broke free of the spell… well I guess it's natural…_

 _Anyways bye… nice talking to you AGAIN,_

 _Oracion Seis_

How… just how are the Oracion Seis back? **(A/N She knows because of Natsu)** And they kidnapped Lucy?

"Wait master do you now what they mean by, "Our World?" I mean what other world excluding Edolas is there?" I asked in a worried tone for right now… a bunch of things.

"Also… how are the Oracion Seis back and how do they have Lucy," Mira asked also very worried.

"Well you two, I have a few answers, one, Lisanna there are a bunch and each is very different but you can find the one you're looking for if we focus on searching for Lucy's magical energy, two, Mira the Oracion Seis broke out of jail a month ago and how they have Lucy I don't know, all I know is that we WILL find her," the master stated and all I could think about was hoping that he was right.

NOW WITH LUCY… FINALLY…

Lucy P.O.V

How… how are the Oracion Seis here? In this world… and that voice, it's Cobra's how did I not recognize it?

"How… how are you guys here?"

"Well duh… we brought you here and we also hid in this alternate universe after we found a potion that aloud us to travel between worlds," a still slutty person called Angel said. **(A/N I know that now they're good but just deal with it)**

"So… what the fuck do you want with me anyways?!" I questioned have yelling.

"Well we need you to open something with your zodiac keys… you have all twelve right?"

"No… only ten but what could I ope…"

"WHAT… YOU DON'T HAVE ALL THE KEYS," I think the person called Midnight shouted.

"SHE'S USELESS THEN!" Cobra shouted in a REALLY angry.

"Well then… what do you want to do to her?" Asked Angel.

"Well we can just leave her in this world… I mean she's not getting out until she meets a REAL Fairy Tail membe…" Midnight said but got interrupted by me,

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ME NOT RETURNING!" I yelled so loud that I think I might've woken my team up.

"Well since you have no use to us I guess we should just dispose of you… also should we tell her the truth?" Angel said to Cobra.

"Sure… why not it's not like she'll be seeing the real ones again," he replied.

"Okay then… Lucy… Natsu never cheated on you with Lisanna they were hit with a potion but that isn't really important since you'll never see them again… also in this world we faked that request and the villagers don't exist her," Angel stated and I was full of emotions, happiness, sadness, anger, and well that's it.

But I was suddenly knocked out and my mind went blank.

SOME TIME LATER…

"Lucy… luce… wake up," I heard a voice calling and I slowly started getting back to reality and before I knew it I was fully awake and in front of me were Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy. **(A/N I forgot about Happy… ;u;)**

"Luce… we were soooo worried about you," Natsu told me before giving me an emotional hug which a few seconds after he was ripped off by Gray who was doing the same. **(I still hate GraLu… no offence to those shippers)**

"Guys… quit it, Lucy, where were you?" Questioned a VERY and I mean VERY stern Erza which was very scary for me and the two boys.

But anyways I guess I have to tell them the truth now…

"Well you won't believe me but I'm not from this world," I told them which got some surprised faces from the three and Natsu saying,

"So you're alien!?"

"Of course not you baka!" I told him while hitting him at the same time.

"So where are you from?" Erza questioned. So I started to tell them the story of how I got here from when I quit Fairy Tail to how I ended up here. **(A/N I was to lazy to write about it…)**

"Wait… I only have one question, why would you quit Fairy Tail in supposedly your world?" Asked a curious Gray, I turned to Erza and saw that she had the same look as Gray implying that I had to tell them.

"Okay… so Natsu and I were dating he cheated on me without realizing that he got me pregnant so I left, Natsu don't worry it was because of the dark guild Oracion Seis," I simply stated and I saw that Gray was VERY disappointed. **(YES NALU FOR THE WIN!)**

I looked over to Erza and saw that she looked like she was about to kill Natsu which was expected.

Well at least I finally told them the truth and now all I have to do is get home, simple right… not.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and stuff. I got the Oracion Seis idea from a dear friend of mine so if you 't like it then just deal with it. Also R &R and I hope I answered all those who questioned on Natsu's mood change. So that's all I have to say, but anyways it's time for the random question of the day but this one has one for anime only watchers and manga readers.**

 **Random Question: Manga Readers = What was your reaction to Ultears comeback? (Sorry for the spoiler)**

 **Anime only watchers: How do you like Fairy Tail Zero so far? (If it's not awesome for you then you're weird)**

 **Anyways that's it and bai spread the love… and Nutella. (A/N I got this from my friend)**

 **-SilentEclipse23**


	8. The Plan?

**Hai my friends so as you all know if you are readers of my A Look Into The Future of Love OR High School Lovers then you know that I didn't update for those two last week… well I was grounded SO… you will get TWO NEW CHAPTERS when I update tomorrow and Monday.**

 **Anyways hope you like the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or else Lyvia (Lyon X Juvia) would never exist**

BACK WITH LUCY… her P.O.V

"So Erza… do you have any idea's on how to get me back home?" I asked the concerned red hair who kept walking back and forth.

"Well no… I think we might have to ask Levy. Wait can we tell her?" I just nodded in response.

"Yup. But I think the same rules still apply, I can only tell the truth to the people that never ignored me." Erza just nodded then looked up.

"Do you have any idea on what they wanted to open?" I thought to myself then shook my head.

"Natsu? Gray?"

"No clue," they said in perfect unison.

"Well then since they said that the villagers in OUR world don't exist then I guess we should head back to the guild and tell levy the truth," said Erza and off they went to the guild.

NOW BACK IN THE REAL WORLD… well the real guild, technically.

WITH NATSU AND THEM.

Normal P.O.V

The three of them were walking towards the Lamia Scale's guild hall until.

"NATSU! ERZA! GRAY!" a voice shouted which the three could clearly hear and that voice was coming from the crystal ball lacrima that Macarov gave them.

So Erza pulled the lacrima out of her bag and the three were now face to face with Makarov.

"Gramps what the fuck do you want? I wanna find Lucy," a whining Natsu asked.

"Well we already know where she is," Natsu's face began to glow as he was EXTREMALY happy.

"Really! Where is she?" Makarov just looked down a bit.

"Well we technically haven't found her as she is in an alternate universe like Edolas." All three were shocked.

"But don't worry we have Levy trying to figure out exactly which universe," with that the three started to calm down.

"Okay then so should we go back to the guild?" asked Erza which Makarov only nodded and then they said their goodbyes.

"Well I guess let's head to the train." Natsu frowned.

"NOOOOO! Not the train! That's even worse then, a Mental Abuse To Humanity!" Erza though still dragged him onto the train and through the whole ride he kept having to get knocked out by Erza. **(A/N Look at the capitals in Mental Abuse To Humanity… you can guess what it is)**

BACK WITH LUCY… AT THE GUILD… THERE.

Lucy P.O.V

We finally made it in the guild and the three of us went straight to Masters office.

"Knock knock," Natsu said as he was opening the door with the rest of us behind him.

"What is it Natsu," Master said in a bored tone.

"Well Lucy here has something to tell you," Natsu gestured me to come forward and I gladly did.

"So what is it child," and from there I started to tell the story of how I got there and what has happened with the help of the other three of course.

"Okay so to sum it up you were brought here by a dark guild called Oracion Seis and you have no idea on how to get back to YOUR Fairy Tail." I nodded on response.

"Yup and I can tell these people about this, Levy, Mira, and that's it… there were more but we haven't met them… two won't join if I leave before though since they came technically because of me. But the other one will come when you fight the Oracion Seis for real but anyways can you call the two up so we can explain the situation to them?" Master nodded and soon called Mira and Levy and explained the situation.

AFTER SOME EXPLAINING…

Normal P.O.V

Master soon finished explaining the situation to the two girls and they couldn't be in any more shock.

"Master if what you said was true and that she had to see a member from HER guild then I can probably send a message to them if I find out what sent her here," said a small voice coming from Levy.

"Good job, get straight to work okay and report to me when you find anything," master told her and with that the petite girl left.

"As for the rest of you I want you to search for any clues and ask some guilds too okay," Makarov told them and they all went out of his office.

After they all left Makarov only had one thought that kept running through his head.

' _I hope this works.'_

 **So how did you like this? Sorry if the chapter is shorter than usual I was kind of rushing it cause of school work yup I have to do it on a Friday… sucks.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed and sorry that this was posted late I was to busy watching Pretty Little Liars… so much drama.**

 **But now it's time for the Random Question one for manga readers and one for anime only watchers… like last time.**

 **Manga Readers = Do you think Chelia and Wendy will give up there magic? (Spoiler for the latest chapter… sorry)**

 **Anime Watchers = Whose magic do you like the best, Warrod, Yuri, or Pretch? (For Fairy Tail Zero arc)**

 **Anyways bye and R &R**

 **-SilentEclipse23**


	9. I'm Sorry But This Is The End

**I've been thinking for a while now and I just feel like not continuing this story... I'm sorry if you love this and don't want it to end but I just have no more inspiration for it as there's still a lot more stuff to go on... I MIGHT put this story up for adoption but most likely not, another reason is that I'm not that into Fairy Tail anymore and I also don't really use this site now i mostly use Wattpad and like I don't like writing fanfic for Fairy Tail and anime like I used too. So I guess that's it and once again I'm sorry if you loved this story anyways I might continue this in the future but don't get your hopes up now goodbye...**


End file.
